


Set Me Aflame ||Various! South Park||

by RobbieBlue



Category: South Park, South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker Friendship, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, My First South Park Fic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBlue/pseuds/RobbieBlue
Summary: this is the OLD versionread the rewritten version "After Dark" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021565)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Original Female Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s), Kyle Broflovski/Original Female Character(s), Mysterion (South Park)/Original Character(s), Mysterion (South Park)/Original Female Character(s), Red/Kevin Stoley, Stan Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (Metioned), Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Fifteen Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I usually don’t do the whole ‘Author’s Note’ thing, but I wanna explain a few things before you start reading. First off, I was heavily inspired to write this by Forthwrite’s ‘I’m not a Freakin’ Bird’ and Spacetrash’s ‘Coon & Fiends’ on Quotev. Both stories are amazing, check ‘em out if you haven’t already.
> 
> I was also inspired by Tumblr user Sarkastic's Superhero au. Craig is referred to as Super Dude, Tweek is Wonder Storm, and Wendy is Informant instead of Call Girl. Mainly just because I like those names better. I also like Sarkastic's costume designs better, so I will be using them as a reference for the hero's outfits.
> 
> In this, most of the superheroes and villains will have actual abilities, including the main character. There will be a lot of swearing, violence and crude humor, of course.
> 
> I haven't fully decided which character Rhys will end up with, so that's why it says various at the moment. If anything confuses you or you wanna suggest anything for future chapters, don't be afraid to comment.
> 
> I don't own any of the pictures, though I might edit them. Chapters that are already written might be edited as well.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I had never really contemplated suicide as an option for myself in the entirety of my nearly seventeen years on this earth, but after a few hours in the car with my mother the urge to swerve my brand new, jeep wrangler off the mountain side was overwhelmingly tempting. Usually when we moved, especially long distances, she would fly out there ahead of me to set up the house just enough, and I would follow a few days later. This time, however, she insisted that we make it a road trip for whatever reason. I had dismissed the proposal outright, but then she pulled the ‘I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it’ card which I responded with a sarcastic ‘ _promise?_ ’. Needless to say, I didn’t win the argument.

So there my mother sat, like she was in a business meeting full of executives, in the passenger seat criticizing everything from the music that I played to the way I drove. Granted, I wasn’t the best driver, but I was certainly leagues above my mother. She made sure to grip what my friends deemed the ‘oh shit’ handle every time I made a turn that was a bit too fast for her liking. 

The jeep was a gift from my uncle for my sweet sixteen. He had even gotten the gates that replaced the doors and the detachable roof. That was when the plan was to stay in Los Angeles through graduation. Before mom decided to uproot me from a good school (plus a fucking scholarship might I add) and amazing friends once again to a snowy, little mountain town in the middle of bumfuck-nowhere Colorado. 

I was beyond use to change at this point. I kind of thrived off it in a way. That didn’t stop me from being unbelievably pissed at my mother. Even though she’d _promised_ that we wouldn’t need to move anymore when we got to California. I figured this time wouldn’t be any different. We’d likely move again in less than a year. I had been to so many schools that they all blur together like a messy collage of bullshit and bad choices.

“We have to meet the movers there by four or we have to pay an additional fee.” This had to have been the fifth time she’d said this.

“I’m aware,” I sighed, stretching my thin fingers after gripping the steering wheel a bit too tight. I stared at the long stretch of snowy road ahead of me. My mind was slightly fuzzy from driving nearly fifteen hours almost non-stop. 

I tried to ignore my mother’s antsy behavior as I followed the directions of the GPS. Only six more miles before we were in town. My mind started to wander as I drove. Conjuring up images in my head of the kind of people I’d probably run into in this new hick town. 

I didn’t really know what to expect. Sure we moved around a lot, but I had lived in large cities all of my life. New York City, Atlanta, Dallas, Seattle, Miami, Washington D.C., San Francisco, New York City again, Chicago, before finally L.A. 

I’m not entirely sure what my mother did for work, but she was on business trips a majority of the time. If I was lucky Mom would be around more than twice a month. Though fifteen hours straight with her in my jeep made me appreciate the time I got away from her.

We made it to the house with ten minutes to spare. The second I parked in the driveway, Mom jumped out of the car like she was jumping from a sinking ship to the safety of land. 

I switched off the engine and rested my forehead on the steering wheel for just a moment. With a deep breath, I got out of the jeep myself. Groaning, I stretched my arms above my head and all of my vertebrae seemed to pop and extend like a bendy straw. 

The house was identical to all of the others on the street except for the color of the paint. Two story, large detached garage, and a large fenced in yard. On either side of the small porches were evergreen shrubs.

The house in front of me was sky blue. Could be worse, one of the houses across the street was lime green.

“Rhys,” Mom shouted as she stood in the front doorway. “Get in here.” I sighed again and strode into the house, shutting the door behind me. The inside of the house looked bigger than the outside. The walls were painted a pale yellow and the carpet was khaki. Stairs leading to the second floor on the right and a wide archway that looked to be the kitchen. There was a space under the stairs with two doors. One led to the basement. The other to a bathroom. “What do you think?” 

“Spacious,” I said plainly. A small part of me hoped that she would send me back to California if I acted like I hated the house. That would never work, but a girl could dream. 

My mother’s arms fell to her side as a defeated look flashed over her sharp features.

She sighed before an insincere smile reached her lips. “Well, go pick out a room, dear.” 

I nodded and stomped upstairs. Three bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of the hall. The first door on the left opened to what was probably the smallest room, seeing as my mother had placed her bag on the floor to claim it. The room next to it was a little bigger. I walked to one of the two windows to see the snowy backyard. I’ve never lived in a house with a backyard before. We lived in a beach house in Florida but that was different. _I wonder how much it would cost to have a basketball court put in…_

The only door on the right led to the largest out of the three rooms. Obviously the master bedroom. The walls were a calm, earthy green.

I hummed and set my bag down on the floor. I opened a door on the left side of the room, revealing a large walk-in closet. Two large windows faced the street. 

Just as I looked out of them, three orange and white trucks with ‘MOOVIN’ on the sides in big, black lettering pulled up to the house. Mom’s Lexus was on a trailer behind one of them.

I descended the stairs, taking two at a time, and walked up to my mother in the living room. She was chatting away with one of the movers. His eyes widened as he saw my face. 

My mother turned towards me, flustered by the man’s reaction. “Master bedroom?” She asked sheepishly.

“Yup.” She smiled and turned back to the man, instructing him where to put things. “All of the gym equipment goes in the basement,” I called out to the man. He looked up at me a little startled, but nodded nonetheless. 

When he went back outside, Mom whipped around towards me. “Are you alright? He一He shouldn’t have一”

“Mom,” I droned, “I don’t give a shit.” 

She pouted, rubbing her hands together nervously. “I’m just worried that一”

“Mom,” I scolded.

“Okay, okay.” She stood in front of me and looked up at me like she only then noticed that I was a couple of inches taller than she was. Her perfectly manicured nails plucked a piece of fluff off my shirt before she put her hand on my shoulder. She sighed. “I know you don’t like it, but we’re here to make a new life for ourselves....” _We’re?_

Mom’s weak smile turned into a frown as she looked over my face. Her brown eyes studied the fist-sized bruise that covered the left half of my mouth and cheek before flitting to the bandage under my also bruised right eye. She held my hands in both of hers, glancing at the fresh scabs and bruises on my knuckles. “So no more fighting,” she pleaded through gritted teeth. I recoiled as she ran her thumb over the split in my bottom lip. 

“It’s _humiliating_ for me to have you walk around like that...” She mumbled as if I wasn’t supposed to hear that part. Pain bubbled in my chest as she said that. Of course, she’d only care about her own image.

Angrily, I swatted her hands away. “I’m sorry your _majesty_ for putting you through so much embarrassment,” I spat with a glare, “Why do you give a shit anyway? You aren't even here ninety-nine percent of the time.”

“Hun一”

“ _Don’t fucking ‘hun’ me_ ,” I said bitterly. 

She stood a little straighter, obviously put off by my tone but she didn’t do anything to correct me. I watched my mom turn from concerned mother into the professional business woman she really was. She was never meant to be a mother. She was always cold and distant even if she tried to fake a motherly attitude. Knowing that I was able to take care of myself at a young age made her believe that I never needed support from her. Other than financially.

My dad passed when I was young. From what I remember he _was_ the type of person that wanted a big family. Nurturing, kind, selfless, open-minded, emotionally available, everything she tried to be for my sake, but some people just can’t force themselves to be a good parent. 

Not that I was the best daughter.

I pushed past her, out to the front yard and beelined for my car. I plugged the nearest coffee shop into the GPS as a wave of exhaustion rolled over me. 

It only took a few minutes to get there. It wasn’t until I walked inside Tweek Bros Coffee that I noticed that I had been wearing the same black t-shirt and joggers for more than twenty-four hours. My long hair was in a messy bun and my eyes probably had noticeable bags under them. I didn’t smell, so that was a plus, but I still yearned for a shower.

“Gah!” The boy behind the counter jumped at my sudden presence. His straw blonde hair was all over the place. He wore a black apron over a messy, green button-up and jeans. Wide emerald eyes stared at my pale, bruised face. 

I sighed. “Dude, you good?” I raised an eyebrow after a good thirty seconds of just him staring.

Squeaking, the twitchy blonde jumped again. “Y-y-yes, I’m s-so sorry.” I must have had a major case of RBF for him to act like that.

“No biggie,” I replied with a shrug. 

“U-uh, what c-can I get you?” 

“Mocha, extra espresso.” 

“Here or to g-go?”

“To go.” He nodded shakily and got to work. The atmosphere was nice. Calming, lo-fi music played through the sound system. I took a deep breath, managing to quell some of my frustration.

I took the chance to look around the small cafe.

The walls were almost neon green and the floors were dark brown. It was a pleasing contrast. Two of the walls were made of glass, the front and the wall opposite the counter that looked out to the parking lot. 

The counter was made of a light colored wood. In the middle was a glass display that held many pastries and baked goods. Damn they looked good, but I was far too angry to eat anything.

My eyes connected with a table of five boys about my age. From the expressions on their faces they had watched the whole interaction between the blonde and I with interest. Probably friends of his. 

When I narrowed my grey eyes, four of them quickly looked away. The tallest of the group narrowed his eyes back at me. The corners of my mouth twitched in amusement. I raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through my hair, trying to subtly comb out some of the knots. 

I turned back to the blonde, paid, and took my drink. He watched me carefully, his face a little pink. 

I took a large sip of then hot, bittersweet liquid and gave him a small smile. “It’s really good,” I said simply. 

His mood seemed to brighten up a bit. “T-Thanks, uh…”

“Rhys.” Another sip and a happy sigh.

“I’m Tw-Tweek.”

I said, “nice to meet you,” just as my phone dinged three times in a row. I retrieved the device from my back pocket, checking the screen. My expression soured.

**Birth Giver** _(6:35)_

Rhys, come home, please

I need to leave soon 

I can’t miss my flight

“Ar-are you alright?” 

My head snapped up to the boy behind the counter. I exhaled and nodded. “Yeah.” I shoved my phone back into my pocket. 

I headed towards the door, but not before smiling at the blonde over my shoulder. “Thanks for the coffee, Tweek.” 

I pretended not to notice all five boys as they watched me get into my jeep and drive off. 

+++

I collapsed on the couch with my head in my hands. Another long argument with my mother, but she had left the house in a fury this time.

She had a flight to catch in Denver in the morning. 

I drug my hands down my face, shoulders slumping, and looked around the almost empty living room. The room was dark. I hadn’t turned on any lights and the sun had set hours ago. 

Not that it really mattered to me. 

I’ve always been able to see perfectly in the dark.


	2. Good Morning

I returned to the coffee house early the next morning, freshly showered. I decided to wear a pair of high-waisted, ripped jeans and a bright yellow, cropped hoodie that had black sleeves with little sunflowers. An outfit my mother would bitch about, but I felt cute. A little eyeliner and mascara, my long, coppery locks in a high ponytail, and my mother hundreds of miles away, I felt human again. 

I truly became a new person without her near.

The temperature change from the chilly September air of the outdoors to the warmth of the little cafe was a little jarring. Maybe this top wasn't the best idea, but crop-tops made up most of my wardrobe.

As soon as I took one step inside, the cafe went completely quiet like one of those old western movies when the bad guy walked into the saloon. 

Unlike last night, when it was only Tweek and the table of boys, this morning just about every one of the dozen or so tables were full. Everyone that sat at those tables stared directly at me. 

Sure, I was used to getting looks every now and then, but not by a whole cafe at once. I wasn’t sure if it was the outfit or my bruises or just the fact that I was new to town. Probably a mix of all three.

“O-oh Jesus! R-Rhys!” Tweek called out from behind the counter drawing attention from me a bit. He twitched all the more. “Same t-t-thing as ye-yesterday?” He gave me an anxious smile.

I smiled back, grateful at the gesture. “Yeah, dude, sounds great.” I shoved my hands in my jean pockets before walking over to the counter as the quiet chatter picked back up. 

Eyes bored into the side of my head. It was difficult to ignore. Not being able to take it anymore, I glanced over to the table of familiar boys watching me closely. I dramatically spun my whole body towards them, with my hands on my hips and my head tilted. 

Also unlike last night, they all looked away, sputtering. All four of them were pretty cute. _Have they ever seen a girl before? Were all the girls here nuns or Amish? Certainly not._ I swiped my card and thanked Tweek before strolling to the boys’ table. All of them avoided looking directly at me.

I snatched an empty chair from a nearby table and flipped it around before straddling it. Resting one of my forearms on the back of the chair, I sipped loudly from my cup. Consider my dominance fucking asserted. 

“Howdy.” Two of them snorted. I sat there, waiting for one of them to crack. 

The tallest stared at me with the same expression I always gave my mother. Stoic and apathetic icy blue eyes boring into my light grey. He wore a navy NASA hoodie and black jeans. A navy and yellow chullo beanie hid most of his black hair. “Howdy? Really?” 

_Bingo_. His friends bursted into laughter.

I laughed along quietly, sipping my coffee. “Figured it was more polite than ‘I saw you guys staring at me for the _second_ time and decided to finally say hi’.” A slight smirk graced my lips as his cheeks went pink and he looked away. 

“To be fair, we don’t get many new people into town,” the teen across from him offered. The first thing I noticed was the bright green ushanka hat on his head. I always thought that they were kind of goofy, but it actually suited him pretty well. Red curls spilled out from under it to frame his pale, freckled face. 

“Especially ones as pretty as you~” The third was only an inch or so taller than me一not that I was short一and looked me up and down. He had soft-looking, light brown hair and matching brown eyes. He wore a plain white shirt under a green, black, and white varsity jacket. The same jacket that the first two boys had on the backs of their chairs. Football players most likely.

“Thanks,” I hummed, amused with the boy’s flirting. “Name’s Rhys by the way.”

“We already knew that,” the tallest one droned, drawing my focus, “Tweek did scream it across the cafe.” His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he said the blonde boy’s name.

The fourth boy rolled his hazel eyes. “D-D-Duh-Don’t mind C-Craig,” he said with a smile, “h-he’s always an a-asshole.” I chuckled as Craig flipped the boy off. “I’m J-Jimmy, and those g-guh-guys are Kyle and C-Clyde.” Jimmy had on a yellow hoodie that was a similar shade to mine.

“Where’s the other guy?”

“Scott?” Clyde asked like I knew who the fuck that was. “He’s uh... working.” I nodded, taking another sip. He seemed quite relieved by my response, making me even more curious.

“How’d you get those bruises?” Craig asked bluntly, his chin in his palm as he swirled his cup. He glanced at my face every now and then.

“Dude, you can’t just ask something like that,” Kyle scolded.

“It’s fine,” I said with a small grin, “the quarterback at my last school.” The ravenette tilted his head in question.

“You play football?” 

“No, dude, he punched me in the mouth.” Kyle and Craig snorted. 

Clyde looked up at me with a worried expression. “W-Why?” 

My shoulders tensed slightly. I looked at my fucked up knuckles. “I, uh, I think it’s because I made him look like a jackass.” I shrugged. “Don’t really know. Don’t really care.” 

“You don’t care…” Clyde’s whisper was barely audible as a somewhat awkward silence fell over the table.

“Sooo, R-Ruh-Rhys,” Jimmy started, changing the subject, “where ya’ f- from?” 

“All over一”

“Wow, specific.”

I shot Craig a challenging look. “Most recently Los Angeles.”

“California?” Kyle looked up. “Must be quite the change in temperature.” 

“Yeah, I’ve never lived somewhere this cold. I mean about ninety percent of my closet is just crop-tops, ripped denim, and shorts.” I shrugged. “But it’s not that bad, I guess.”

“Why South Park, then?” Clyde asked, with a mouthful of food. I almost missed Kyle shooting him a disgusted look out of the corner of my eye.

“Dunno, my mother’s idea.” I looked away for a moment, taking a drink from my coffee.

“Doesn’t really matter why, right? Welcome to town Rhys,” Kyle smiled.

“Yeah, welcome,” Craig snarked. 

“Thanks,” I said to Kyle, rolling my eyes at Craig. I had to catch myself from flicking his forehead like I would with friends back home. 

With a glance at the clock, I sighed and stood. “Well, see ya’ fuckers later, I guess. I have a shit load of unpacking to do.” I put the chair back in its intended spot. Smiling, I walked from the table. 

“Hold up.” 

I turned back to Clyde. “What?”

“You’re going to South Park High School, right?”

“Yup.”

“Junior?” he asked, almost hopeful.

“Yeah.”

“Cool, see ya’ Monday.”

I chuckled and waved before leaving the shop.

+++

I spent the rest of the weekend unpacking and moving around furniture, so when my alarm woke me up on Monday morning I was sore and exhausted. Groaning, I sat up and stretched before throwing my sheets to the side. My legs trembled slightly as I trudged to the bathroom.

I groaned again when I glanced in the mirror. My bruises didn’t even look like they were healing. If anything they looked worse. I poked at my split lip and frowned. _I guess I’m lucky that he didn’t knock out any of my teeth…_ I rebandaged the cut under my eye and put ointment on my knuckles. One of the drawbacks of my abilities is that I heal... Really. Fucking. Slow.

I carefully washed my face before brushing my teeth and hair, tying it up in a high ponytail. I stumbled back into my room like a zombie from a horror flick and threw open the door to my closet. 

A pair of fishnets caught my eyes as I put on a baby blue, cropped, sweatshirt. I took my normal ripped jeans off the back of my desk chair and slipped them on over the high-waisted fishnets. 

A bit of white in one of the boxes in my room caught my eye. A white and grey plaid jacket with a grey hood. I smile at the nerdy pins on the chest of the jacket. It used to be an ex-boyfriends. Regardless, I pulled the warm jacket on. 

I had washed it a few times since we had broken up so it no longer smelled like his cologne. That fact made me a bit sad.

Finishing off the look with some winged eyeliner and mascara一not caring for anything else一and my favorite pair of Doc Martens, I headed out into the world. 

The engine of my jeep roared to life as I cranked to the heat up. It didn’t warm up at all the whole way there, but at least I didn’t have to walk. I found a good parking spot near the front as well.

Getting out of my jeep, I heard someone shout, “Rhys! Rhyyyys!” I whipped around to see Clyde waving his arms dramatically above his head like he was guiding a plane. Kyle, who was right next to him, facepalmed. Craig looked up at the sky and sighed. “Over here!” A small smile found its way onto my face.

It was like the whole school was hanging out in front of the building. Like a hivemind, everyone turned to Clyde before turning to see what he was yelling at. It was like the cafe all over again, but worse. Dozens of curious, teenage eyes studied me in eerie silence as I hooked my thumbs under the straps of my backpack and strode up the walkway towards Clyde.

“Jesus fucking christ, dude,” I scoffed, slapping one of his hands down. “You are the loudest motherfucker.”

“Really? Cause I can get一”

“Nonono!” I slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed. “No one needs that. Ever.” 

A warm, wet sensation went across my palm. 

I gasped and recoiled. “Did you just fucking _lick me_? Are you in Kindergarten?!”

“Yuh.” He almost looked proud.

I lunged forwards, but Clyde jumped out of my reach, so I turned and wiped my palm on Craig’s sleeve. “What the fuck一Don’t wipe his spit off on my hoodie!”

“He’s _your_ friend,” I argued.

“Nuh uh, you touched him last, he’s yours now.” 

“What? That’s rid一”

“You heard him, new best friend一” He stuck his tongue out at Craig and slung his arm over my shoulders. “一now let’s give ya’ the grand tour!” _Jeez, this dude is touchy._

“Get offa me,” I grumbled and playfully pushed him away. He feigned a hurt expression before grabbing onto Craig’s arm and pretending to cry. Craig pushed him away too. 

“Oh my fucking god! Another goddamn ginger?” A loud voice shouted from my left.

“Oh god…” Clyde groaned, his playful mood morphing into something more like pity.

“Ex-fucking-cuse me?” I said with a growl turning to the owner of the voice. He jolted slightly, obviously hadn’t seen the bruises before now.

He was about an inch shorter than me一three with the heels of my shoes一and way fatter than any other teen around. I took a step forward and he took a step back, fear flashing in his brown eyes for just a second. _Pussy._

I slowly put my hands in the pockets of my jacket, standing straighter with my shoulders back. I raised an eyebrow and kept unblinking, focused eye contact with the boy. “Rhys,” Kyle sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. “This is Cartman. He’s uh… friend?” He said like a question. Clearly no love lost. He looked at said boy and glared before speaking low. “Cartman, this is Rhys. She’s new, be nice.”

“And why the fuck would I do that, Kyle?” He glowered and crossed his arms. The way he pronounced the other boy’s name was awkward, like he was a foreigner saying it for the first time. “She’s probably just like every other stupid whore in this town or maybe she’s a tranny since she’s so tall.”

What the fuck? I wasn’t that tall, not even six foot. In fact nearly all of the guys around me were taller than I was. Though I had yet to see a girl as tall as me. Did they put something in the tap water? 

I furrowed my brows and put a hand on my hip. What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

“Shut up, Fatass,” Craig said flatly before I could retort.

“C’mon Rhys,” Kyle said, pulling me away, “I’ll take you to see Mackey.” The inside of the three story building wasn’t much warmer than outside like I had hoped it would be. I took a second to gaze at the main lobby of the high school. It was smaller than any of my previous schools. 

“What’s up with that asshole?” I asked, jabbing my thumb behind me as I caught up to the redhead. 

“He’s a fat, racist, self-centered, intolerant, manipulating sociopath...” Kyle ranted with a scowl. I raised an eyebrow, eyes wide. When he looked at me, his expression softened. It was my turn to put my hand on his shoulder.“Sorry…”

“It’s fine, but remind me to never make you angry. That’s fucking terrifying.” That enticed a quiet laugh out of him.

“Me and him have history,” he sighed.

"Ya' don't say?" He scoffed and gently pushed me to the side.


	3. Gal Pals

Mr.Mackey was a strange and somewhat annoying human being. He looked almost malnourished, with thinning black hair and small black eyes. His vibrant green button-up was neat and obviously ironed, but he constantly seemed like he had just woken up with a dreadful hangover. 

After what must have been an hour, I heard the sound of the prehistoric machine whirring to life to print out a single piece of paper. I looked over the schedule, kinda relieved that they use block scheduling. For today: Psychology, Economics, Photography, and World Literature. Tomorrow: Study Hall, Astronomy, Gym, and… Pre-Calculus… the fuck!? I grumbled, thankful for the gym class and study hall at least.

“I’ll direct you to your first class, m’kay,” he said, standing and opening the door. I nodded and followed him down the hall. He led me to the third floor, where he said that all of the social studies and science classes were held. 

Mackey knocked on a door and waited. An older man answered the door with a frown. He kind of looked like an elderly version of Clark Kent, glasses and all. “Yes, Mr.Mackey?”

“Mr.Bauer, we have a new student, m’kay. This is her first class of the day.” Mr.Bauer looked past Mackey to me, his sharp blue eyes scanning my face like everyone else I had met.

“Very well. Name?” 

“Rhys Hadley,” I answered. He beckoned me inside and had me stand in front of the class. 

“Everyone, this is Rhys Hadley, make her feel welcome. Now where to put一Yes, Mr.Donovan?”

“There’s an empty seat at our table, Mr.B.”

“I’m sure Ms.Hadley would much rather sit wi一”

“I actually already know those three,” I explained.

“Oh, very well.” He waved his hand and moved back to his desk. I smiled and plopped in the seat next to Clyde, setting my backpack beside my chair. 

Tweek was also in this class. He sat up front with three other students I hadn’t met yet. 

I grinned and waved when he glanced at our table, but he quickly looked away. 

“H-hey Rhys,” Jimmy greeted, “I heard y-yuh-you had a r-run in with C-C-Car-Cartman.”

“Sorta.” I shrugged as I glanced over to Kyle who was diligently scribbling away on a worksheet. “Whatcha guys workin’ on?”

“Psychology,” Clyde said with his phone in his hands. I honestly couldn’t tell if he was fighting with someone or just really excited about who he was texting.

“No shit. Psychology work in a Psychology class? That’s fucking preposterous.” I gave Clyde a look and flicked his cheek.

“Hey!” 

“It’s still really early in the year so we are still learning about the branches. Difference between pure and applied psychology.” 

My attention snapped to Kyle. “Oh okay. You like Psychology? You seem really focused.”

He flushed slightly and shrugged. “I guess.” He shrugged again. “It’s interesting,” he mumbled before going back to the worksheet. I peered over to Clyde to see his worksheet. It was completely blank.

I peered back over at Tweek, meeting his eyes for just a few seconds before he turned away. A small pout found its way onto my face.

At the end of class, Clyde and I met up with another brunette named Scott Malkinson, who had Earth Science that block, and walked side-by-side to our next class. 

Scott was another cute boy in a varsity jacket. His brown hair was messy and he was constantly running his fingers through it.

“So, do all the boys in this school play football?”

“Only the cool ones do,” Clyde said. He paused for a second before speaking again, “I take that back.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “There’s not a lot to do in this town, so almost everybody plays a few sports or participates in a club,” he informed with a slight lisp.

“What about you, Rhys? Planning on joining any sports?” Clyde questioned as we walked into the classroom. It was small, a few rows of desks with a large teachers desk up front. We sat near the back together, Clyde to my left and Scott in front of me. 

“I don’t know, probably.”

“What about cheer?” He winked. “I bet you’d look good in the uniform.”

“You have no idea.” I smirked.

An unfamiliar head of golden hair drew my attention away from the brunette. He had freckled skin and bright blue eyes that scanned the room, searching for something. Fuck, why were there so many cute guys in this town? It was almost unfair.

When his eyes found mine, he started to walk towards my desk until he saw the two boys beside me. But it wasn’t until another boy walked up to the blonde that Clyde started to glare. 

He was cute with dark skin, designer jeans and sweater, and very expensive sneakers that made me kind of jealous. Obviously wealthy. 

With both of them standing next to each other, the blonde’s stained orange hoodie stood out. Both of them were football players with jackets like the two beside me.

The black boy put his hand on his friend’s shoulder before whispering something to him. The blonde nodded and they sat on the other side of the room. 

I was about to say something, but when I turned to Clyde he was glaring down at his desk. He looked like he was going to cry. 

“Clyde?”

His head snapped up, teary eyes wide.

“You okay?”

He nodded.

“Who are they?”

“Butt-fucking traitors is what they are,” Cartman spoke loudly on purpose, drawing the attention of the whole class. He flung his backpack on the desk in front of Clyde, making a few people flinch.

If looks could kill Cartman would be a pile of ash on the linoleum. The pretty blonde boy’s face twisted in anger. His friend glared as well, but he looked annoyed more than anything.

To say the rest of the class was awkward was an understatement. The tenison (and not the fun kind) was so thick you’d have to take an axe to it.

+++

When the bell rang, it was Scott who drug me out of the room. “Sorry about that,” He sighed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. “I’m sure you noticed the resentment between them.”

“Yeah, what the fuck was that?”

“When we were in elementary school we had two friend groups. Team Stan and Team Craig.” _Team Craig?_ I giggled at the idea of a younger Craig being in charge of a group of children. “Some, uh…. stuff went down in middle school and the groups changed.”

“Who’s in yours?”

“Well uh, Me, Clyde, Craig, Jimmy, Kyle, and Cartman.”

“And the other?”

“Stan, Kenny, Token, Timmy, and Tweek.” Well that explains this morning, but I didn’t recognize the other names.

“You assholes, you left me!” Clyde whined, coming up behind us once we reached the cafeteria on the first floor. 

“Poor baby,” I snickered.

Huffing, he hugged my arm and leaned all of his weight into me. 

“Dude, get off,” I laughed and pushed him away. 

“New girl!” A high-pitched voice all but squealed. A headful of bouncy, blonde curls seemed to appear out of nowhere. A bit shorter than me and absolutely gorgeous. Her makeup was flawless along with her scarlet sweater and white skirt. “You have to sit with us!” 

She didn’t give me any time to argue, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the boys. “I’m Bebe Stevens, Cheer co-captain and captain of the Volleyball team.” She pretty much pushed me to sit down at the lunch table. 

The tan girl across from me was clad in a violet coat and pink beret. Straight, black hair flowed past her shoulders. She looked to be focused on an essay. “And this is my BFF Wendy Testaburger, future Student Body President and my fellow co-captain.” Wendy waved.

Bebe pointed to the girl beside Wendy. Straight hair that was a similar shade to Kyle’s and dark brown eyes. Her sharp features were enhanced by the dark eye makeup and lipstick she wore. She looked up briefly, but soon went back to scrolling through her phone. “That’s Red, my other best friend. Also on cheer and the volleyball team. She’s dating Kevin.” _Who?_

The next girl Bebe pointed to was a thin, dark-skinned girl on my other side. “That’s Nicole. Again, cheer and Volleyball, but she’s also captain of girls’ basketball when the season starts. Dating Token.” I perked up slightly at the name. One of the boys in the other group… 

Next was Heidi Turner, a short girl with mousy brown hair. She was a bit pudgier than the rest of the girls with a round face.

Then, Lola. Her hair was similar to mine, but more brown than copper. She gave me an overly friendly smile that made me shiver.

Jenny Simmons, a girl with black hair. Her bangs were choppy almost like she let a four year-old do it. Bebe said something about her being co-chair of the annual list committee with Lola. Whatever the fuck that meant. 

Annie Knitts. Short, blonde curly hair and the shortest of the girls. Her blue eyes were focused on the book in front of her, oblivious to her surroundings. 

Millie Larson. Strawberry blonde and plain. Bebe said that she was part of the school’s choir.

Ester. Another choir girl with a black pixie cut. 

And finally, Nelly. With her brown hair in pigtails, she kinda looked like one of those “barely legal” pornstars that are dressed up to look like they’re twelve.

She pointed straight at me. “And you’re Rhys Hadley, the hot, badass, new girl from California that has everyone’s attention.”

I let out a short laugh. “And how do you know that?” 

“I have my ways. You’re sooo lucky that you came so early in the year,” Bebe chatted, “We haven’t started this year’s list yet and I’m totally sure the boys haven’t either. I can almost guarantee that you’ll be first on the list一”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, well, every year us girls get together and rank the hottest boys in school. That boys do the same thing with the girls.” That’s kinda fucked. “And you’ve gotten loads of attention from all the boys in school一”

“Well, the bruises一”

“Oh c’mon, silly. You’re totally hot!”

I chuckled and smiled. “Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.” _Why in the fuck am I blushing?_

“Mhmm, you’re joining cheer right? Or at least volleyball? You look really athletic. We have open spots on both and tryouts are friday.”

“Volleyball sounds fun, but I dunno about being a cheerleader.”

“Aw, C’mon,” Bebe pouted.

I sighed dramatically as a joke before saying, “I guess trying out wouldn’t hurt.” Bebe cheered, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and squeezing.

“So how’d you do it?” Ester asked me.

“Do what?” 

“Get in with the boys? Tammy Nelson said that she saw you hanging out with them at Tweek Bros on Saturday.”

“Uh, I walked over to them and said hi,” I said with a shrug.

“Do you have a _crush_ on any of them?” Lola interrogated, glaring intensely.

“Woah.” My eyes went wide. “I _just_ met them.”

“Yeah,” she snarled, “you _just_ met them and they’re all over you!” 

“They are not all over me.”

“Then explain Clyde before Bebe brought you over here.”

“He was joking around.”

“Or why _Craig_ is talking to you,” She whisper-yelled viciously. By now she was standing with both hands on the table.

“Maybe ‘cuz he has vocal cords?”

“But he doesn’t talk to any of us!” The rest of the cafeteria was quiet after she shouted.

“Well, I can definitely understand why he doesn’t talk to _you_.”

Lola went bright red. If it was anger or embarrassment, I couldn’t tell. 

Bebe laughed loudly beside me. 

“Oh my god,” Jenny murmured, looking over my shoulder.

Lola’s flush darkened as she sat down in a hurry. I spun around in my seat to see an expressionless, tall boy approaching us. 

“Clyde told me you have Photography next. So, let’s go,” he said. 

“‘Kay.” I turned to Bebe as I picked up my bag. “Sorry for arguing with your friend.” 

“Bitch,” Bebe giggled, “You have nothing to apologize for一besides she’s not my friend一Wendy, Red, Heidi, Annie, and Nicole are my friends, and hopefully you?” She handed me her phone to put my number into. I did and handed it back with a grin before following Craig out of the Cafeteria.

“Fuck, I didn’t eat anything.”

“Dumbass.”


	4. Butt-Fucking Traitors

Photography class was uneventful, except for the fact that I didn’t have a project yet so I just took a bunch of dumb pictures of Craig and sent them to Clyde. 

Craig took my phone and put it in his backpack halfway through class. “You’re pretty annoying, ya’ know that?”

“If you’re trying to hurt my feelings, you’re doing a shit job.”

After that, Kyle met up with us before our last class. He put his hand on my shoulder. 

I stopped walking and quirked up an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“I just wanna warn you. There’s, uh, a lot of people in the next class that uh一”

“Is this about the whole two groups thing?”

“Yeah一Wait, how do you know about that?”

“Scott.”

He hummed. “Well, there’s a lot of arguing, especially from Cartman, and the teacher’s really weird, more deranged actually一”

“Kyle,” I said softly, “I’m a big girl. I can handle it.” I patted his hand.

“Right, sorry.”

“No problem, I appreciate the warning.”

We were the last students to enter the classroom, the bell ringing right after we walked through the door. 

The divide was blatant. Cartman, Clyde, Scott and Jimmy all sat in the back by the windows while Tweek, the two for my economics class, a boy with black hair, and a boy in a wheelchair sat up front closer to the door. Opposite corners.

Wendy sat with them. She gave a small smile and wave, which I returned. 

A few students who seemed to have nothing to do with the feud were spread out amongst the remaining desks. 

One boy sat in a desk in front of Clyde. He looked a little startled when we walked up. “Move,” Craig ordered.

“W-W-Wha一” His face paled as he stammered.

“Move,” he repeated with a little more venom. The boy scrambled for his belongings before moving across the room.

“Scary,” I joked, taking his seat. “You didn’t need to do that though. He’d probably have the same reaction to you asking nicely.” 

“Oh, but my dear Rhys,” Clyde smirked, leaning across his desk to get close. “Our Craigy here doesn’t do nice.” 

Craig flipped him off before sitting in front of me and Kyle to his left. “Don’t call me that.”

I looked from Clyde to Craig with a dumb grin. “Aw, Craigy?” I mused.

His eye twitched. “I hate both of you.”

Clyde and I giggled, fistbumping. I faced forwards to see Craig shaking his head at us. “Ey, by the way, gimme back my phone!”

“Wow, Tucker,” One of the boys on the other side of the room chided with a smirk. The cute, freckled blonde. “Stealing such a pretty girl’s phone? That’s a new low for you.” The ravenette boy beside him chuckled.

“Shut the fuck up, McCormick. You don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Craig said, putting the device on my desk. 

I had a few new messages. One from Clyde that was about fifty laughing emojis in response to a picture I sent, one from Bebe, and a few from…

**UNKNOWN** ( _1:16_ )

This is Wendy.

Bebe gave me your number, I hope you don’t mind.

You seem cool. 

I’d love for you to be on the team and I hope we can be friends.

**Rhys** ( _1:35_ )

No problem :)

I’d love to be friends

Wendy’s phone dinged. She quickly took it out of her pocket and stared at it for a moment before giving me a smile.

“Yeah, Kinny, shut your poor, whore mouth.” Cartman had a knack for making any name sound stupid.

“If anyone’s a whore it’s the new girl,” Lola butted her way into the conversion with the subtlety of a wrecking ball. My head snapped up from my phone. I hadn’t even noticed her in this class.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, tongue poking the inside of my cheek and lifting my chin in annoyance. “Hey Lola, how ‘bout you get the fuck off my dick?” That got a sudden roar of laughter from all the guys (and a few girls) in the room, a choke from Wendy, and another bright red face from Lola.

“I like this one,” Kenny laughed.

“I’m sure you would.” I winked which made his smirk grow.

“Oi, Juliet!” Cartman scolded. “No fraternizing with the enemy. Remember what I said earlier, ‘Butt-Fucking Traitors’.”

“Aww, Cartman,” I teased, leaning my head back to look at him. “Does that mean you already consider me part of the group?”

He grumbled and turned away. “Listen, if you’re going to follow us around like a lost, pathetic puppy, you have to stay away from them.”

The door slammed open causing the majority of the class to jump. An older man stomped into the room. He kind of reminded me of the consular with a bright green button-up and thinning hair. “Shut your goddamn mouths, you litt一you… who the fuck are you?” He narrowed his eyes pointing right at me.

“Rhys Hadley, new girl.”

“Why is your face fucked up? Do you get beat at home?”

“W-what? No, I got in a fight,” I stuttered, caught off-guard.

“Today?”

“The day before I moved.”

“A delinquent, eh? Well next time you get the urge, beat up one of the little fuck-ups you’re sitting with一Now who can tell me what the central theme of ‘50 Shades of Grey’ is?”

I turned to Kyle and mouthed, _what the fuck_?

He just shrugged and mouthed, _told you_ , back.

+++

The next morning came sooner than I would’ve liked. Deciding on a white tank-top tucked into my high-waisted, ripped jeans. I picked out a black, short-sleeve, button up shirt with a pattern of planets, stars, and whales. I giggled and slipped it on, leaving it unbuttoned. Eye makeup, a white beanie, a silver chain choker, and my boots and I was ready for the day.

I met Clyde and the rest of the guys in front of the school. Thankfully without Clyde yelling.

Craig gently grabbed one of my sleeves. He snorted.

“You better not be making fun of my shirt, Tucker,” I smirked, “I’ve punched men for less.” He gave me the barest hint of a smile.

“That’s something a boy in kindergarten would wear,” Cartman scoffed, looking me over with narrow brown eyes.

“Okay, Rudeass, I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“Aren’t you cold,” Kyle asked in a motherly tone.

I shrugged. “I can deal.” 

All of the junior class gathered in the cafeteria for study hall. I immediately found Kenny’s group with my gaze, again near the doors. We walked past them. The boys stared forward like toy soldiers, but when I caught Tweek’s eyes, I gave him a small smile. He meekly returned it.

We sat in the very back like in the class the day before. Scott and I sat on either side of Clyde, Kyle on my other side, and Craig, Cartman, and Jimmy sat on the other side of the table. 

I could see the other group from where I sat. Each of them took turns glancing back at us, some more obvious than the others. 

After the bell rang it was up to the third floor with Craig and Kyle for Astronomy. They led to a table in the back of the room. I took the seat beside Craig and leaned back in my chair. The ceiling was decorated with those plastic glow-in-the-dark stars and models of planets that hung from strings. 

My phone dinged loudly, making me dig it out of my pocket to check it. A snapchat from an old friend. 

I stuck my tongue out and held up my middle finger before taking a selfie. I snickered at the picture and sent it.

“No.” I quickly looked up from my phone. The raven-haired friend of Kenny’s plopped down in the seat next to Kyle. The ginger jumped slightly and put his cheek in his palm, turning away from the other boy without moving in his seat. “Fuck off, _Marsh_ ,” Craig spat, pure venom lacing his words.

The boy was a few inches shorter than Craig and his features were a bit softer. “Fuck you, _Tucker_ ,” he retorted, narrowing his blue eyes. “Mrs.Levy told me to sit here. It’s not like I want to be over here,” he mumbled the second part.

For the rest of the class we sat in awkward silence. Craig would look up too glare at the boy, who I had soon learned was Stan, every few minutes and Kyle seemed to be off in his own little world. It was as obvious as a slap in the face that the two dark-haired boys loathed each other's existence, but I couldn’t tell what was going on between Kyle and Stan. They just ignored each other. 

Craig practically dragged me towards the lunchroom by my upper arm once the bell rang. Kyle followed behind. Once we were far enough away, I elbowed the tall boy gently. He let me go and shoved his hands back in his pockets. “Are you usually this handsey?” I smirked up at him.

He glared in response. “Shut the fuck up.” 

I slid into the seat between Clyde and Jimmy after going through the lunch line. It wasn’t great food, but far better than some school food I’d had before. The majority of the lunch period I listened to Clyde ramble on about whatever the fuck popped into his brain. It was entertaining to say the least. 

On the way to Gym, Bebe and Wendy stole me away from the boys. They pushed me inside the locker room and handed me a stack of clothes with a pair of grey tennis shoes. 

“What’s with these?” 

“South Park High’s Female Physical Education Uniform,” Wendy announced dramatically, “or otherwise known as complete fucking bullshit. The shorts are too short and all the boys stare constantly.”

Bebe shrugged and whispered, “I honestly don’t mind,” with a giggle to me. 

Wendy was right. The dark grey shorts with green stripes up the sides showed a little more ass than necessary. A matching grey shirt with ‘South Park High Phys. Ed.’ on the front. The shirt on the other hand was two sizes too big, making it look like I wasn’t wearing any shorts at all. I sighed softly as I gathered my hair into a high ponytail.

I gasped as cold fingers lifted the bottom of my shirt to my hips and tied a knot, keeping it just barely above the hem of my shorts. Bebe stood proud, looking me over, her shirt tied up the same way. 

“Not that I mind, but you could’ve warned me,” I said, putting my hands on my hips in faux irritation. She wiggled her eyebrows in response before leading me out.

“F-fuck its cold!” Bebe whined, hugging herself as we trudged out to the track. Most of the class already stood with the coach. “Aren't you freezing?”

“Not really.” 

I bit back a smile as I watched her pout and say, “that’s not fair” under her breath. 

“I don’t know you, you must be Hadley.” Coach stated.

“Yup.”

“Are you good to run or are you going to insist on sitting out too?” He asked harshly.

I blinked. “What?”

His frown deepened, motioning back to the bleachers were a few of the girls and a boy and girl in all black sat.

“Uh, I’d be pissed if you didn’t let me run,” I countered.

“Good.” He turned to the crowd of students and looked them over. The girls were huddled together like penguins. The boys, on the other hand, were spread out into their groups with a few stragglers. 

After stretching, we all lined up on the track. I overheard a few of the girls planning to jog in a group. Annie offered for me to join them, but I politely declined. 

“Two miles than head inside一”

“Two!?” Clyde whined.

“Watch it, Donovan, or I’ll make it three.” Clyde was quick to shut his mouth. Coach blew the whistle and we were off. 

I started pumping my legs gaining speed with each push. My heart pounding in time with my footfalls. Keeping my breathing steady, I pushed harder and went even faster. I could feel my whole body working like a well-oiled machine; my leg muscles running warm, cold air entered my lungs and blood pumped throughout my limbs. Holy shit it felt good. 

I finished the first lap in no time, passing the jogging girls who had only done a fourth of a lap so far. I passed Cartman as well. My breathing quickened, trying to appease my body’s need for oxygen. A thin layer of sweat covered my skin as I started to feel adrenaline high. 

Just as I hit my fourth lap, I passed Clyde, Craig and Kyle. Clyde, slightly offended, caught up with me. However that only lasted about half a lap before he ran out of steam.

“Pace yourself, old man!” 

“Fuh-Fuck you!” he wheezed, hands on his knees.

By the time I finish my two miles I’ve passed everyone at least once. I collapsed onto the concrete walkway that led to the gym, throwing an arm over my eyes as I pant. The concrete was cold against my hot skin, making goosebumps run up my arms.

“You alive, Hadley?” Coach asked. I gave him a wordless thumbs-up.

After a few minutes I heard a runner come to a stop. “Ya’ know that wasn’t a race right?” I looked up to see Kenny standing above me, panting. I chuckled and held up my hand. He helped me to my feet, staring at me with a smile on his lips.

“Then why do you sound so butthurt?” I smirked. 

He laughed aloud. I melted a little on the inside at the sound. 

I dropped his hand, albeit a bit reluctantly before turning towards the gym. “I better go shower.” 

“Want me to join you?”

“What a tempting offer but alas I must go on alone,” I mused to him over my shoulder.

After a quick shower, I was suddenly tired. I made my way through the other sweaty girls to my own locker before packing up. I put on my backpack and trailed out to the Gym. “Hey, Kyle,” I greeted, walking up to the tall boy. He smiled. 

“Hey, Flash, ready for Pre-Calc?” 

I groaned and shook my head, rolling my eyes. “Fuck no…"

+++

After dinner on Thursday, I threw on a t-shirt and shorts. I hopped to the front door as I pulled out my best pair of running shoes. God be damned if my exercise regiment was going to be ruined just because I was too lazy to set up my machines in the basement. Double checking that I locked the door, I started jogging across the street and down the sidewalk.

The cold wind bit at my pale flesh and goosebumps rippled up my arms, but the longer I jogged the warmer I got.

I ran past a bus stop, continuing on to more houses. One of the houses I passed had a familiar car in the driveway. It was Craig’s, and the house next to it had Clyde’s pickup. All of the houses on the street were silent. Clyde had mentioned that when they were younger every house would hold a lively party every night, but thankfully nights like that were now few and far between.

I went right towards the police station. Approaching a brewery and a strip club. The Peppermint Hippo. I snorted at the flamboyant building before passing it.

“Wad’er ‘ou doin’ out’sa?” A drunk in a rumpled suit slurred. I tried to just run past him, but he latched onto my wrist.

“Let go!” I growled, trying to pull away. He only pulled harder. 

I finally ripped my hand away and grabbed him by the collar, punching him in the nose. Three times.

He slumped to the sidewalk with a broken nose as I shook the blood off my knuckles. Hearing footfalls behind me, I whipped around. 

A cloaked figure stood tall. A greyish-purple bodysuit with a lime ‘M’ on the front. Around his waist and both thighs are black belts. Snow boots and grimy green gloves along with a dark purple cloak. A black mask concealed the upper half of his face, making his blue eyes pop.

He looked past me at the drunk on the concrete. “Did you一”

“Who are you?” I asked, steadying my weight on both feet, hips at a forty-five degree angle and bending my knees slightly. I raised my fists, left hand high, right hand low.

His eyes widened and he put up his hands. “Woah, I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was deep, too deep to be his real voice. 

My eyes narrowed. “Why should I believe that?” 

“I am Mysterion. I’m one of the superheroes in this town.”

I scoffed. That explained the get up. “Superheroes?” He nodded. “Sounds like a childrens’ game.”

“Well, that’s how it started…” He chuckled. I braced myself as two more “heroes” ran up behind him. 

“Mysterion…” One of them trailed off, spotting me. He wore a navy mechanic’s jumpsuit with rolled sleeves, black gloves and boots, and yellow safety glasses. He had a toolbelt around his waist and what looked like an air compressor strapped onto his back. An alarmed look flashed over his features and he combed his fingers through his black hair as he noticed the unconscious man behind me.

The third boy looked like a cyborg of some type. I barely got any time to look him over before someone came up behind me. 

On instinct, I pivoted, swinging my right fist. My fist collided with his jaw. 

With a yelp, his head snapped to the side and he fell backwards. He clutched his face, green eyes watering behind a black mask. 

“Holy fuck, Tweek?” I gasped, reaching my hand down. He took it, but not before something hit the back of my head. My breath caught in my throat as my vision swirled around. Everything went black.

+++

“Goddamn it, Toolshed! Why’d you do that?”

“Shut up, I panicked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into Superhero fuckery!
> 
> Me describing her outfits and whatever adds pretty much nothing to the plot, but I genuinely enjoy coming up with them and imagining Rhys in cute, colorful outfits with goofy patterns.... so yeah. I mean it kinda adds to the kind of person she is.
> 
> Also, her athletic prowess is a mix of her abilities and just the fact that she loves doing it so she does it a lot. She's a bit more brawn over brain
> 
> and Stan and Kyle not being friends right now physically hurts me just a bit


	5. Not an Update

I didn't abandon this story, but I did start rewriting it because I wasn't quite happy with it. I only have the first chapter as of Oct 15th, but more will come soon.

[After Dark ||Various!South Park x OC||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021565)

I hope you enjoy, stay safe, and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD wear a mask!


End file.
